


Flush

by wingsofcosmos



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofcosmos/pseuds/wingsofcosmos
Summary: Erza Scarlet can do a lot of things, but ask Lucy Heartfilia out on a date? Who knows.





	Flush

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Erza 'Titania' Scarlet could do a lot of things. That was a fact.

She could make people cower with just a glare, she could face off even the most terrifying of creatures and not feel any fear, and she could defeat a hundred monsters and remain standing in the end. So, yes, she could do a lot of things.

So why couldn't she ask out one of her guild mates to go on a date without becoming a blushing red mess?

Indeed, Erza had developed romantic feelings for none other than Lucy Heartfilia, a woman whose heart of gold made Erza's own beat at alarming rates. Because how could Erza not fall in love with her? After all, Lucy was a beautiful woman whose smile could light up any day.

And it did light up Erza's day ever since she had met Lucy.

So now, all Erza needed to do was ask Lucy out on a date. It was simple. She just doesn't understand why she keeps turning into a flushing and blabbering mess the last seven times she had tried.

Well, eighth time's the charm, right?

"Lucy?" Erza asked, one day at the guild where there weren't that many people. She looked nervous and her shoulders were stiff, but that wasn't going to stop Erza. Hopefully. "May we speak somewhere private?"

"Oh, sure, Erza!" Lucy agreed with a smile, and proceeded to follow Erza out of the guild's main area, and into a more isolated space.

"Lucy," Erza began, her face starting to flush. "We have known each other a long time now, and we have become quite close."

"Of course, Erza," Lucy said as she nodded. "I really think we've become really great friends."

"Ah, yes," Erza agreed, slightly discouraged, but she didn't let that deter her. "And throughout our friendship, I have developed romantic feelings for you. So, please, would you go on a date with me?"

As Erza finished speaking, her face became a red as her own scarlet hair. She saw Lucy's eyes widen as she listened to the words, her cheeks slightly pink.

"Oh," Lucy murmured. She was silent for a moment, until she managed to collect herself, and smiled. "Erza, I would love to go on a date with you!"

"Really?" Erza asked as if she couldn't comprehend the situation, but she returned Lucy's smile nonetheless. "I'm glad. We shall go on our date tonight! I shall greet you at your apartment at six o'clock tonight, and I will accompany you to one of the finest of restaurants in Magnolia."

"Erza, that's in four hours," Lucy said, but smiled, endeared. "Alright, I'll meet you tonight."

"Yes, I look forward to our date." Erza replied, her smile slightly smug.

Erza 'Titania' Scarlet could do a lot of things. That was a fact.

She could make people cower with just a glare, she could face off even the most terrifying of creatures and not feel any fear, she could defeat a hundred monsters and remain standing in the end, and she could ask out the most beautiful woman in the world on a date. So, yes, she could do a lot of things.


End file.
